The Timeline
by TributeShadowhunter
Summary: The timeline starts in a fall of glass. From the moment Simon and Isabelle's lips touched, from the moment Simon even step foot on her lawn; there was something, an instant connection that decided they'd be drawn to each other from that day forth. [AU Sizzy Fanfiction]


The time Simon's friend, John, received personal invitation to one of most popular girl on campus. He has been counting down waiting each day pumping with energy for this moment to finally arrive. It seemed aggravating to Simon thinking that the party was nonsense, yet his comments would always be kicked into the side like it was just a waste of breath.

The lawn was full of fraternization, drinking, and an earshot away Simon can hear the fall of glass shattering along the the lawns turf. The people were being completely rowdy; not caring of the consequences, and why should they? This is college after all. We've been told to look forward to this moment for practically _our entire lives._

"Eric, I don't think this is a good idea." Simon whined shaking his head at the meantime, alongside his friend trying not to convince him to get dragged along. During his entire college career Simon has never been one to go to parties, distractions and a waste of time more like.

"Simon! Live a little, won't you? It's college enjoy it while it last! Let's go!" John smacked Simon's back causing him to stumble forward and step onto the turf, "Ha! You've made contact with land, no turning back now kiddo."

As Simon and his friends got out of the car they took a brief moment to stare at the mansion, trying to find a flaw in its architecture but finding none, all the while imagining what the night would be like. Hectic, wild and unnecessarily loud was all that they could think of. The flashing icy blue, hot magenta and warm red lights bounced off the windows and walls. John crossed his arms and stared at Simon, "You know if you're lucky enough you could get the honor of meeting the host." He raised his eyebrows nudging his elbow to him and chuckling as a sly smile wiped across his face.

"Who's the host?" Simon spoke with interest, he wasn't really given any information ahead of time.

"The one and only Isabelle Lightwood. She's got the bodice of a goddess and a reputation darker than obsidian." John plastered a smirk at the thought of getting the chance to lay with her. Isabelle's long silky black hair, pale skin and eyes seemingly always sparkling with mischief; almost as if just staring at her initiating a challenge, "But.. I don't think she digs boys like you, Simon."

_I don't think she digs boys like you Simon._

John's voice echoed in his mind. _What the hell does he mean, 'guys like me.'_ He stood awkwardly against the wall trying to deflect the smell of sweat flaring off of everyone's skin. Nobody bothered trying to speak to him and to be honest he was thankful for that. He didn't want to stumble into trouble or create any drama, in fact he thought coming to this party was a bad idea after all. The only thought that managed to nudge its way in was that he didn't even catch a glimpse of the host that John had been talking about earlier.

"Who's that boy in the corner?" Autumn whispered into Isabelle's ear while she leered at the boy. She was staring down the young man who was seemingly in his own universe; like he was just _too cool_ for anyone else. His skin was a faint olive color, and his curly dark brown hair that went well with his eyes. Yet his thick glasses didn't suite well with any of his features.

Isabelle exaggerated a sigh and turned around to stare back just to amuse her. It's only been an hour and Autumn's already trying to get her to crumble some other boys pride.

"Tall scrawny thing, glasses, broad shoulders?" Isabelle cocked her head to the side as if looking at him from a different angle would make him seem more appealing, not that he needed to seem more appealing; he was cute enough. She sighed again anyway and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Autumn, 'clean slate' remember. I don't want this happening over and over again." She slumped over in exasperation but Autumn did nothing more than rolled her eyes hearing the excuse.

Of course the whole clean slate was going to break sooner or later. It was her third year of college and everyone in campus had to know by now that she's dumb enough to fall for boys who never treat her seriously.

Isabelle leaned against the counter until she felt a familiar warmth wrap around her waist. She froze almost instantly until she heard warm laughter coming up from behind her. She'd recognize that laugh anywhere, even if she'd gone half deaf over the month they've been apart. Chris guided her around with minimal attempt and a sly grin plastered to his face to go along while faintly leaning his forehead against Isabelle's press to his lips against hers. The sensation of another firm body against her sent specks of cold chills down her spine. She missed him and although times were rough, the thought of being with him again crossed her mind.

"I knew it." Chris broke the kiss with a satisfied smile and Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Chris comes out of nowhere to kiss her and he expects Isabelle to know what the fuck's going on, "Knew.. what exactly?" She paused until she saw him lean over without the lightest hint of hesitance. "You want this.." Chris let his breath tickle the side of her ear while he spoke.

Simon hadn't noticed the two guys stalking his way until he felt what he hoped was fruit punch pour over his head and soak through his shirt.

"What the _fuck_?!" Simon was caught between shouting and choking on whatever managed to drip down into his lungs. He tried to wipe off his glasses with the tiniest remainder of a clean spot on his shirt but what help can he get from that. All he could see was the red fogged smudges on his lenses. Simon heard laughter and could practically _taste_ people pointing at him. He wanted to go home and forget that he ever went in the first place but he'd already lost sight of John and Eric; probably already having someone to take home with.

As far as he could see everyone was carelessly intoxicated and he wasn't about to risk asking for directions to the bathroom, just to avoid from the humiliation.

After wiggling his way through a wave of people, Simon eventually found the bathroom, next to some juniors playing what he could only describe in PG terms as dick hockey, he walked passed them without another understanding of what they were going to do. He turned the door knob only to be welcomed with _more _intense action on the lips. With an audible breath Simon's head whipped to the side and he glanced at the tiled wall as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen since he entered the party. He muttered some apologizes for intruding but quickly composed himself to speak, "Uhhh.. do you happen to know any more bathrooms that aren't-you know..filled with people making out in them by any chance?" He kept eye contact sparse, there was no need to add more awkward tension into the situation.

"Dude, fuck off, there's plants all over the place, just shit in one of those!"

"Chris stop!" She swatted his hand, creeping up a little smile, "Just go away for a sec, let me help him." She hopped off the bathroom counter and let her shoes hit the floor, "Don't worry I'll meet you in the living room." She assured him with a quick wink.

Chris pulled away reluctantly but still managed to give Simon a dirty look and shoved past him without any 'sorry' on his way out.

Simon stammered out another short lived apology once Chris left the room, "Hey listen, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay.. You're my guest, right? What type of host would I be if I didn't help you out?" He was the guy that Autumn pointed out that was in the corner, Isabelle thought, "You can use my bathroom upstairs in my room, this bathroom has no towels." She guided him passed the crowd of people and up the stairs.

Simon almost didn't notice the people behind him giving him odd looks and whispers. Only then did Simon realized that he was with the host, Isabelle Lightwood. Funny thing is that in his head he imagined her of course to be attractive as she is...but also harsh and sassy, quick to misunderstanding him but surprisingly she actually did.


End file.
